


Together They Fell to Ruin

by et_tu_lj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, F/M, Humor, Marriage, Melancholy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_tu_lj/pseuds/et_tu_lj
Summary: With their standing among the Death Eaters ever more precarious, the Malfoys cling to anything that might stop their fall. Lucius/Narcissa, with the prompt of non-canon unregistered animagi. Set during DH.





	Together They Fell to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 2012.

The day dawned darker than the last, ominous clouds shrouding the Manor in festering silence. Her stomach twisted, and she felt again the bottomless sensation that kept her awake through the long nights. Everything was falling away, as if the world dropped out from beneath her while she remained unreal and floating, waiting for gravity to drag her to the depths. Together, they fell to ruin, and they dragged their son in their wake.

Lucius squeezed her hand, an empty gesture that did nothing to still the turmoil inside her.

"Smile, my love," he whispered. "You'll see."

Her smile was practiced and serene, though beneath it she was unraveling. It was enough, and he turned away.

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the ring of waiting Death Eaters and Narcissa held her breath. Their Lord demanded animagi to learn their enemies' secrets, and Lucius obeyed. Weeks of practice and planning, come down to this desperate attempt to win back their Master's favor.

He closed his eyes, concentrating, and nothing happened. Perfectly manicured nails bit half moons into her palm, where no one would see. Then the shimmer of transformation took him at last, molding and shaping.

There was a moment of stunned silence, as the gathered Death Eaters stared at the peacock, strutting and preening, where Lucius had been.

"Well, that's useless." Bellatrix pronounced their sentence, as the others snickered. "The fool."

Narcissa closed her eyes, fighting tears she could not afford to shed. The others turned away and left them alone. He cocked his head to one side and looked up at her, and the bird's vacant expression stayed on his face even as he shifted back.

"You're beautiful," she said, and it was true. He smiled as she took his hand.

He couldn't save them. It was up to her.


End file.
